


Apart for Christmas, or Uther doesn't get his own way.

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, M/M, One Shot, slash but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther sends Arthur to Zurich for a meeting over Christmas, leaving Merlin at home alone. How will the boys cope. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apart for Christmas, or Uther doesn't get his own way.

**Author's Note:**

> A present for all the people who have followed and supported me. Thank you.

Arthur was in Zurich at an important meeting his father had set up. What he couldn’t understand was why it needed to be now? Just three days to Christmas when he should be home with his boyfriend. Now it was looking even more unlikely he would be home to spend the day with Merlin. How did his father manage to find a business man and family who didn’t celebrate Christmas it just wasn’t fair and one that wanted to set up a deal now of all times. To be fair Arthur found that Mr Halvar Arnet was a nice enough man and good company, and at any other time Arthur would have been pleased to spend time with him but not now. It was to have been their first Christmas since moving into together and although Arthur had never been a lover of the festive season, Merlin loved all the hype. Added to that Merlin’s mother was away for her first ever time at Christmas. Arthur had paid for a cruise for Hunith and Gaius as a thank you, and also so he could have Merlin all to himself. Now the poor man would be sat at their flat with no one to keep him company. All their friends had plans and so he couldn’t even ask them to have Merlin round.

His mood must have showed as Halvar leant back and looked at the young man in front of him. “You are not happy my friend, are you finding this boring?” the Swiss had impeccable English. “Or perhaps you have someone waiting for you that you miss?”

Arthur pulled himself together, he couldn’t afford to ruin this deal through being inattentive. “Sorry a little tired shall we stop for a coffee. I think the flight is catching up on me” he knew it was a poor excuse he had been in Zurich since the previous morning and the flight was only an hour and a half, so even counting airport times it was hardly enough to cause a problem. The other man saw through his excuse right away. 

“I think perhaps the timing of this meeting was not yours. I was surprised when your father suggested it. Although I don’t celebrate at all I realise it is a time when most families get together.” He paused before continuing “You may tell me was your father being difficult?”

Arthur wasn’t surprised to hear the timing was his fathers but he wasn’t going to say anything. “No that was fine, I realise that we need to get this settled a lot depends on it for both our companies” Arthur stressed kicking himself for letting his thoughts wander.

“You are a very good business man but a poor liar Arthur. Please I am not a fool. I believe I remember meeting a young man when I was in London, is he the one your mind is on?” Halvar was in his late fifties and had lost his wife a couple of years previously at this time of the year, hence the need to keep busy. He could tell immediately he had hit the nail on the head. He stood up and called through to his secretary for coffee, then sitting down he smiled “You are young and in love, I remember it well, I also realised your father was not pleased with your relationship, he is not good at hiding his feelings. I hope you don’t mind me being personal but is it the man or the fact that it is a man?” 

Arthur looked at the other man “You are very perceptive”

“I am, like to study people, I am lonely and find interest in others lives, I miss my wife dearly we never had children but if we had I couldn’t have wished for a better son than you. You are a good son and your father should accept who you are.”

At that moment the secretary arrived with the coffee Halvar looked at her. “Is the plane free tomorrow?” he asked 

“Yes Sir, do you want me to arrange a flight?” she asked looking surprised

“I do, but not for me. Arrange a flight to London to pick up a passenger and bring him to Zurich” turning to Arthur “Your partner he has a passport I hope”

Realisation sank in and Arthur looked open mouthed at the other man, finally getting out a “Yes he does”

“Well ring him and tell him he is to be my guest over Christmas. I may not celebrate but the company would be nice and I’m sure we will get more work done if you are not so….despondent” he grinned “Who knows I may get better terms from you for the deal” 

Arthur couldn’t believe that someone would do something so generous and was about to say so when Halvar continued. “All your father will know is you spent Christmas here, he has no need to know your partner was also here. Forgive me for saying this but your father is a fool, he should be content to have his children happy rather than worry about convention. I don’t want any argument, you will be doing me a favour Helga, my secretary, keeps telling me to socialise more, she worries this time of the year as does my housekeeper. Who incidentally will be thrilled to cook for more than just the two of us, he too is a widower. He is a terrific cook you will enjoy his food. Now go and ring your man, then we can work some more” looking at Arthur he could see the reluctance on the younger man’s face.

“Look my boy after past deals with your father I have always invited him back for skiing, which he always accepts. If it makes you feel better you can put me up for a few days and take me to see some of the shows at your West End. Your man he likes Christmas?” Halvar asked still smiling.

 

“Merlin loves it, he is just like a kid how his eyes light up” Arthur admitted “I accept on his behalf, and thank you he would have been all alone otherwise.”

Go and phone him then and give Helga his details and she will tell him when to be at the airport. And before you say more there is no way he could get a seat on a plane at such short notice. Let him start his holiday in style”  
Merlin was amazed and please as Arthur gave him the news and everything was soon arranged. Then the two men settled down to negotiate, Halvar was right they did get more done, and Arthur was more lenient than he might otherwise have been on teams. He knew his father would moan but as he had already said to settle to get the deal and that Halvar was a tough negotiator perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad and if it was it was so worth it.

Later that day Halvar and Arthur set of for the airport in the Swiss’s chauffeured car. It was snowing and Arthur knew that Merlin would be thrilled. He was always bemoaning that for years they had not had snow at Christmas. With luck they would both get snowed in and have to stay for even longer. As they collected Merlin the blonde hugged his lover before introducing him to their benefactor. Merlin was grinning from ear to ear and shook the other man’s hand thanking him profusely. “Your plane is fantastic and the crew where so kind”

Arthur looked on fondly and said “If that had been my plane you would have called me a posh git and refused to fly anything but standard class!”

Merlin still grinning laughed “Well you are a posh git, my posh git. Mr Arnet however is a very kind and thoughtful man” he blushed an admitted “I did try to see if I could get a seat standard but there were none to be had.” He looked at Halvar “It was very generous of you please feel free to fleece Pendragons on the deal”

“I will do my best young man, I think we are going to get on splendidly. What’s more I think the company the pair of you are going to provide will be good for me. I know my late wife would have liked you both. Now come we must get home. My housekeeper will have something for you to eat, one of his fondue I expect. He has all sorts of plans for Christmas fare I think you have made him very happy. Helga has booked taxi for you to go to the Christkindlmarkt on Christmas Eve for you to spend time and see the Swanovski tree and the singing Christmas tree and before you go home to go to for a ride in a cable car to see the Mountain peaks. But tomorrow we must work hard while Merlin here helps Andre to find out the decorations from the attic. We have not had a tree since my wife past on. I hope you don’t mind you man?” he looked at Merlin who by now was beside himself with anticipation. 

“Mind I would love to!” the raven haired man exclaimed. “Christmas in the snow and all this as well”

The next day Arthur and Halvar worked long and hard managing to complete everything so Arthur and Merlin had the day free to go to the market. It was a real Christmas experience for them both even if Merlin wanted the crystal tree for home next year “You are as bad as Morgana” Arthur protested. Although on the whole he couldn’t have thought of a better experience for their first Christmas together. They sat and drank hot chocolate as they rested their feet after walking round the entire market several times. Merlin had managed to buy several gifts for their family and friends. They were both fascinated by the singing Christmas tree. Going back they found the tree waiting to be decorated, the Swiss tradition for Christmas Eve. 

They spent Christmas with Halvar and Andre the housekeeper eating and playing board games after first of all building a huge snowman and having a snowball fight. That evening Andre thanked the two visitors 

“It is the first time I have seen him happy since he lost his wife. For that I think you” 

Merlin’s eyes filed with unshed tears as he replied “I am glad, you have both done so much for us, without you I would have spent Christmas alone without Arthur. It is one of the best Christmas’s I have ever had”

“And I second that, except in my case it had been the very best Christmas, we owe you more than we can ever repay you and please when Halvar comes to stay with us come to you will be welcome” Arthur stressed. 

After they had retired to their room they spent ages looking out of the window across the city at all the lights before falling into bed and making love. Both of them happy and content with their lives. “It couldn’t have been better at home, I think we need to thank Uther when we see him” Merlin grinned.

“Oh no, I’m not going to tell him, that way he might sent me here again next Christmas” Arthur held Merlin close “Our first Christmas together and you had your snow!”

“Better still I had you! And when we get home I will give you your present it didn’t seem worth it to pack it and then take it home again. And I didn’t open the one you left me either so we can still have the delayed Christmas we planned”

The two men had decided when Arthur flew out to just delay their Christmas until Arthur got home not willing to let Uther win.

“Two Christmas’s I vote we spend our late Christmas in bed eating all that Swiss chocolate you bought and not get out until it’s all gone” Arthur leaned in for a kiss, after that no more talking happened.

By the time it came to go fly home they had packed so much into their stay they were exhausted but very happy. Arthur was also pleased to see Halvar looking more relaxed he seemed to have enjoyed their company and showing them his country. The biggest shock of all was his parting shot, he had insisted in them flying home on his plane and as they drove to the airport he said.

“You are both remarkable young men and I have enjoyed your company immensely. I would like you to both consider coming back to work for me.” He looked at Arthur “I have been watching you for some time young man and you have always impressed me. I need someone to take over once I retire, and I would like that person to be you.”

Arthur was stunned into silence. He was used to his father appearing to be disappointed in him and for such praise from a man he had only met a handful of times and spoken to on the phone slightly more often was a complete shock. Halvar then turned to Merlin.

“I realise my offer to you may seem surprising but you are an astute and smart man who will go far. I realise you are a teacher but I feel you would be very useful to the company. If you would rather teach I am sure you could easily get a job here. Please both of you consider my offer.” Halvar clearly meant every word. 

They thanked him profusely and promised to think about it. Once they got home it didn’t take them long they both decided that the chance to spend every Christmas with snow and mountains might just be a chance to good to miss. Now all they needed to do was tell Uther! Merlin knew Hunith would be thrilled for him and love to visit them and it would give Arthur the chance to get out from under his father yoke and prove to himself just how good he was. As for Arthur the thought of doing something that he wanted to do and feel appreciated and valued was enough of a pull. And if he could see Merlin so happy every Christmas that was just a bonus.

When Morgana found out about their plans she was ecstatic for them and only asked to be there when Arthur handed in his notice. “Not only do I want to see his face about what you are going to do but I also want to see the time when he realises that he will have to trust me more if he wants Pendragons to stay in the family! But don’t worry brother if you decide to come back in the future I will welcome you with open arms.” 

The funny thing was Arthur knew she would.


End file.
